The Good Sides of a Private School
by WatchesYouLaughAtMe
Summary: Rated for later chapters...Well the gang goes to a prvate school cuz I said so and two girls make it fun......heheh...kerosene
1. Default Chapter

The Good Sides of a Private School

Disclaimer-Dont own except for Elizabeth and Katie...who they are you may ask...well dont...you face head waffle

Note-_hytalics will be mind talkingness...youll see_

Chapter 1-Not so welcome

"You must be the new students. Well I am Ms.Pam. I am the vice-principal of Palsely School. Welcome." A blonde woman, looking about 35 years old stood in front of the group of teenagers, seeming very bored. It almost seemed that she had repeated that "welcome" about a hundred times and got tired of it about the 4th time. Her grey suit was oddly straght, not one wrinkle in places where they would usually be. (Odd freak maniac!)

She had now walked around her desk holding a stack of heavy looking folders. They were the vanilla color and had each member of the groups name on it in red sharie. She began to hand them out, almost throwing it in the arms of the new students. "These folders include the school rules, dress code policy, information of school events, mapof the school, and our schedules." Ms.Pam sighed, unable to hold it in any longer. "And there is also a little note welcoming you to the school." She attempted to smile, but failed miserably as the group noticed it was those kind of fake smiles, the kind trying to show the world around them that everythings great and I have a better life tha you. That was defently over crossing it with Ms.Pam.

"Now if you would follow me..." Ms.Pam turned on her heal sharply and started down the narrow hallway. The clack of her shoes against the tile echoed in the ears of the teens, causing some of them to wince against the intolerable noise. As the neared their destination, they passed teachers holding coffe cups and papers, chatting on about personal things, suspicains of a husband cheating on their wife and the usual rumor of the P.E. coach having an affair with a underage student.

"Do the words "no drugs on campus" have any meaning to you?" This low, old voice boomed from the inside of a brown door with the word "PRINCIPAL" in the middle, the words gold. Apparently he had two students in his office, occupied with a certain conflict.

"Not really." An accent lingered in this young female voice, disgust heard meant for the useen pig infront of her. Ms.Pam opened the door, rudely I might add, without even bothering to knock. But it seemed the pricipal didnt very much mind.

The principal sighed, becoming tired of the students intolerance. "Why must you defy the word of this school?"

The other female smirked, "Maybe because we really dont give a shit, Mr.Roads, sir." Her accent was alittle heavier, but held the same ammount od disgust as the other female.

Mr.Roads puffed up, like a teakettle about to blow, his anger apparent. "Fine, a months worth of detention. _This_ time, you will clean the cafeteria and gym after every class. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." the girls siand in unision. They git up without being excused and strolled past the group,their smirk gleaming.

"_Great, newbs...I guess we can have fun with this group...like last time. Aye, Kat?"_

_"Oh yes, great, great fun."_

The girls laughed together as they went down the hall, spilling a teachers cup of coffe on the way.

"Mr.Roads, these are the new transfers." Ms.Pam pushed a few of the teens forward, squeezing them into the uncomfortable offe. Mr.Roads was at his dsk writing up his new report.

"Oh yes. Welcome. I hope youre time here will be better spent to your studies, then to shananagins." He put the papers away in his drawer under the desk and lightly coughed."Now, tis school is made up of drms, two to each. I will be assigning each of you to a dorm with a roommate. Now lets see." Mr.Roads rummaged through his untidy desk, trying to locate the students files. "Ohe here they are. Now, Seto Kaiba and Yami Moto. Bakura Ryou and Marik Ishtar. Ryou Bakura and Yugi Moto. Joey Wheeler and Tristin (cant remember last name). And lastly, Tea (last name) and Serenity Wheeler. I hope my choioces are wise one. Now if Ms.Pam would be so kind, she will escort you to your dorms. And again, I hope you have a nice year with us."

As the group filed out, two teens trailed behind. "This is gonna be a _great_ year, huh Bakura?"

"Oh yea, oodles off fun, Marik, _oodles._"

End Chapter 1


	2. Gym and English Class

The Good Sides of a Private School

Chapter 2-Gym and English

"Well I think we did a nice job..." Elizabeth Haley said to her best friend Katie Mutz.(And if anybody says a damn thing about her last name I will kick you ass to the middle of next week and do it again on Thusday) They were both sprawled out on the bleachers, looking over their work on the Gymnasium floor.

"I must concure, Liz, I must concure." (Dont ask me what that means...its around 9 in the morning and Im tired as hell) Lets just say that the pricipal isnt gonna like the Gymnasium floors new paint job.

As they went into another fit of laughter, a pretty small group, compared to the other groups, came into the Gym, some holding basketballs. A tall blonde began dribbling a ball, pretending like he was the next Shaq or something. A shorter boy with very spiky hair began to laugh when the blond bounced the ball on a brunette girls foot and got a bonk on the head for it.

Liz sighed at their childish antics, but knew how childish Kat and she could be when they were having a good time. She glanced over at her friend and saw her bring out her CD player from her black, saftey pin-covered, bag. "Yessssssss!" Liz joked, quoting one of their new favorite movies. (Why dont you go eat a decroded peice of crap if you dont know what movie that is...except you Kat, if you havent been able to see it) As Kat pressed her finger to the PLAY button, My Chemical Romances song,_ Im not Okay (I Promise) _began to pound out of the oversized headphones, filling every corner of the Gym.

Kat and Liz smirked, ready to scream their lungs out right when the P.E. Teacher walked in through the double-doors.

"Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say. I never want to let you down or have you go, it's better off this way. For all the dirty looks. For photographs your boyfriend took. Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out!" Their voices were perfect together, defiately made for singing. They grew louder with every word, completely overwhelming the singers voice from the cd.

"What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems. (I'm not okay) I told you time and time again, you sing the words but still don't know what they mean. To be a joke and look, another line without a hook.I held you close as we both shook for the last time, take a good hard look. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay. You wear me out!"

Two voices began to chime in with the two girls, almost as loud as them. Without stopping to look, Liz and Kat found the duo, platnium blond and white haired teens.

They once again smirked as the stood, walked down to the floor, closer and closer to their opponents. Liz and Kat now stood about a foot away from the newcomers, daring them with glares and michevious eyes.

" Forget about the dirty looks. The photographs your boyfriend took. You said you read me like a book, but the pages are all torn and frayed."

The four teens stood, inches away from eachother, keeping their ground.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. I'm okay, now (I'm okay, now)" In the moment of silence they had, Liz winked at Kat, sending a secret message kept between them.

Liz jumped from the little circle they created, dropped down on her knees dramatically for the next part of the song. "But you really need to listen to me! Because I'm telling you the truth! I mean this, I'm okay !(Trust me)" Laughter erupted from the students that were now in the gym as Liz jumped back up, head to head with the white haired teen.

"I'm not okay. I'm not okay. Well, I'm not okay. I'm not o-fucking-kay. I'm not okay. I'm not okay (Okay)!"

Applause was they next thing they heard as the four teens looked around them to find everyones eyes on them. Kat and Liz immidiately went to bowing as dramatically as anyone can, followed by the two brave soldiers behind them.

"So, now I think I feel welcome. Im Marik." The platnium blond one said, still laughing a little.

The white haired teen couldnt help but smile, though it was evident he was about to explode with laughter. "Bakura."

Liz laughed, poking the one now known as Bakura in the side, trying to make him laugh. "Yeah Im Liz. Not Lizzy. Liz. But sometimes Frizz. When Im having a bad hair day..."

Kat began to mess up Lizs burgendy, purple, and black hair, which really didnt make a difference since it being so short, Liz never brushed it. "Which is everyday...Im Kat...just Kat."

Liz responded by poking her friend in the side, making Kat go into another fit of laughing and squeaking.

"Elizabeth Mercedes Haley. Katherine Joyce Mutz. (heheh i remembered your middle name!) What have you done to this floor!" The P.E. Teacher was now cherry red, after _FINALLY_ lookng at the ground.

"My name is Katie..I MEAN KAT, YOU LUDICRUS SLAVE DRIVER (heh remembered that too)! And we fixed it." Kat looked toward the teacher, her hand on her hip.

"Yeah, that ugly ass green color was hurting my eyes...like your face." Liz piped in, her smiling gleaming.

Everyone who hadnt saw the floor looked down and saw it all hot pink with "_LLAMAS KICK ASS"_ written on it in black, the As as anarcis and the Ss as dollor signs. Everyone once again laughed, some applauding again.

"Oh please., no. We dont deserve this. Were justtrying to make this school a little more student friendly" Kat said, as if she was giving a speech at the oscars.

Liz grabbed the hand of Bakura and pretending to be all weepy. "You love us, you really love us! WAAAAAAHHHHHAAAHHH!"

Suddenly, a quite annoying bell rang, signaling the studentsto go on to the next class. "Well, well see you later teach. Dont wanna be late." Kat laughed, being followed by the frantic and phycotic Liz and the rest of the group.

English

"Ryou Bakura?"

"Here."

Yugi Moto?"

"Here."

"Katie Mutz?"

"KAT!"

"Yup, youre here."

"Elizabeth Haley?"

"Oh please, darling Mr.Pitmen, call me Sugar." Liz smirked, winking at the old teacher at the desk in front of the classroom. Mr. Pitmen blushed feircly, looking around the class for some hope of a savior from this crazy student.

"Im sorry, Ms. Haley, but I am not allowed to call you by that name by the school board."

Liz giggled like a blishing virgin. "Oh come on. The school boards not in here..."

Mr. Pitmen groaned slightly, knowing he would be screwed if this got out to the principal. "Okay then. Sugar?"

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

Mr.Pitmen shot out of his chair, causing it to knock back against the wall behind him. "Excuse me...but...you...but...THATS NOT SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

"Ok then..." Liz stolled up to the front of the class, swaying her hips. When she got to the teacher, she grabbed his hand, slightly stroking it. Mr. Pitmen closed his eyes tight.

"SEXUAL HARRASSMENT!"

He opened his eyes again to find that, yes, he was screwed...and not in the way he hoped. His hand was on Lizs bottum, Liz screaming and the principal in the doorway.

"Mr.Pitman...in my office...NOW!" Mr. Roads was furiated, his feet sternly held to the ground. His knuckles were white on the doorway as Mr. Pitmen began to walk toward him, pleading for mercy.

"But...but...she...hand...ass...ARGH!" He stepped out of the room as Mr. Roads looked back at the class and Liz.

"Elizabeth, if you need more counselling than usual, please talk to Ms.Pam. And class is dismissed until further notice. Please return to your dorms quietly." Mr. Roads closed the dorr behind him as he started after Mr.Pitmen to his office.

The class was in an uproar of cheering and clapping, finally had gotten rid of that bastard of a teacher.

"Well there was my good deed for the day. Come on guys. Its five oclock somewhere." (I hope you know what that means)

The group filed after Liz and Kat, ready for the extra hour of fun and antics.


End file.
